Code Lyoko Evolution XANA Returns
by Shadow-Gaze14
Summary: A new group oh heroes has come to save the world but this time X.A.N.A using better monsters and smarter tactics. Can they stop it or lose themselves in it webs of death.


**Chapter 1**

Laly and Sami race for the cover of the forest with Alfred and Matthew. They could hear the piss off teacher huffed behind them crashing through the trees.

"The hell did you two do?" Sami asked in rage.

"Well I put a woodpile cushion under the dude seat and Al turn the intercom on" Laly laughed with her brown eyes sparkling.

"Then how did Matthew get into this?" Sami asked

"Oh he look like me so they thought he was me" Al chuckled leaping over a log. They heard more crashing behind them and knew the police were after them for running after them for leaving school grounds.

"Ah, dudes over here!" Laly yelled pulling back a sewer lid.

"No way I'm going to a sewer" Sami stated

"Then get caught, bye" Laly jump down with Al and Matthew. Sami look back but jump down and pull the lid over the hole. The four heard the panting come close then go away. The police were gone. Laly went to open the lid but it won't move.

"Al help please" she asked. Al nodded and try to open the latch but it refuse it refuse to move.

"Are we stuck?" Sami asked in annoyance.

"Yep!" Laly stated with a smile. She look down the tunnel and saw light." Let just go down the tunnel, I see light" Laly stated and started down the tunnel. The three agree and follow her. The tunnel was dry for it haven't rain in a while. They continue down until Matthew heard footsteps that weren't their own. He look back and let out a scream that made Al grab Laly in fright. The four turn around ad saw the thing.

"A-A BRO!" Laly and Al said together. They took off with Matthew and Sami as the bro chase after them.

"This sucks" Al whined trying to put as much distant between him and the monster.

"What is a monster from a video game doing in the real world?" Laly asked. Al shrugged and the four continue. Sami saw a ladder and everyone climb up. Matthew let out a yelp when the thing claws barley miss his legs. They saw a factory to hide in and race inside since the bro climb up too.

"We're on the top floor, how do we get down without breaking out necks?" Matthew asked.

"...There ropes we can climb up" Al pointed out. They hurry over and notice there was only two.

"Uh...Matthew hold onto Al, and Sami hold onto me" Laly said.

"Okay" Sami grip Laly tightly around the waist and Laly launch off. They landed safely on the floor as did the boys. The bro let out a angry screech and try to figure out how to get them. Laly notice it had weird red symbols in it's eyes.

" It gonna poof over here, we have to hide" Al yelled.

"Look a elevator" Laly said and hurry inside

"Ther no way that could wo-" the elevator light flash on. "Nevermind" Sami corrected. The four enter and Al press the basement floor. The door close and the elevator went down. It open and Laly had a feeling she knew this place.

"Whoa look there another floor, what to go" Al asked.

"Yeah!" Laly agreed.

"I'll pass" Sami step out as did Matthew.

"Whatever, true heroes go explore bye!" Al click the button and the elevator close and went down. Sami look at the room and saw a weird thing on the floor. She walk over and saw a symbol she could never forget.

"This...This is the Lyoko symbol...that means that" She trail off when Matthew pull on a lever. The symbol pull apart and the supercomputer came out. Sami gasped and stare in awed.

"Wow...I thought that it was only a show" Matthew gasped sitting down. The computer made a noise like it was staring up. Soon the it was on.

"Code Lyoko Evolution" Sami read out. Matthew click and it whirl to life. A hand scan came on and Matthew gently place his hand on it.

"Welcome Matthew Williams, age 15, 10th grader" a woman voice said.

"How did it kno-" a loud beeping sounded and one screen show the monster in the first floor trying to open the door to get down.

"Intruder. Unknow enemy" it repeated.

"Uh what do we do" Sami asked.

"Deactivate tower" the main screen pull up a tower in the forest part of Lyoko with red mist coming off it.

"So we can virtualize three of us." Sami gasped in excitement.

"Oh..okay...so the scanner are...Al and Laly are down there! Show scanner room" Matthew screen show the scanner room. Laly and Al were looking around till Laly pull on a lever and the scanners open. They hurry and walk inside. Matthew click on a bottom that said virtualize. The scanner close on the two and Matthew could hear their screams of fright.

"Our heroes" Sami sighed.

"Yeah...comptuer start virtualizetion" Matthew ordered.

"Yes Matthew" it reply. Data started to pop up on the screen.

"Making new outfits and powers. Basic"

Al and Laly didn't know what the hell was going on as they saw light start to whirl around them. Their bodies spun, then suddenly air was force up and the light became blinding. They felt their body being pull to somwhere. Once they stop, they open their eyes and saw the Lyoko world. They look down and saw ther bodies forming with new outfits. Then they fell with loud thumps.

"You lost five points" Matthew voice boom out of no where.

"Mattie dude, you here?" Al asked looking around expecting to see his brother but only saw paths and trees.

"No, I'm in the real world. Your in Lyoko"

"LYOKO LIKE THE SHOW?" Laly exclaim. In shock.

"Yes" Sami stated. "I'm coming too"

"Wait why didn't you just come when we were in the room" Laly asked.

"Uh, to make sure the scan work" Sami stated.

"...Hey! We were guinea pigs!" Al shouted late as always.

"Yes you were" Matthew chuckled.

"Dude are you controlling the super computer?" Laly asked.

"Yep, I pay attention to Mr. Edward lessons unlike my brother" Matthew giggled.

"Mean...uh what with out outfits" Al asked.

Laly look and saw she all out Punk. She was wearing a red and black plaid skirt with chains. She wore black stripe knee high socks. She then had black boots with metal lace She wore a red and black plaid shirt with a red tie. She wored a panda hat with a piercing in one panda ear. On both if her hands she had fingerless red and black plaid gloves with chains hanging off it. Her hair was in a long ponytail. She felt something heavy on her back and saw she had a red and black guitar.

Al was all out cowboy. He wore creme slacks that had tiny lace on the thighs with brown shorts. Two gun holder son each side of his waist connect to black buckle belt. He had a long sleeve white shirt with two strips at he neck and sleeveless a brown blazer. His sleeves were roll up to his elbows. On the blazer were lace white pockets and a gold star on upper left. Around his neck was a red bandana. His brown cowboy hat on his head. Oh his hand were black fingerless gloves.

"OHMYGAWD MY DREAM OF BEING A COWBOY HAS COME TRUE!" Al gasped fan boying his clothes. Laly fan girl over hers. They look amazing.

"I thought it was to be a hero?" Matthew asked.

"Oh...yeah" Al remember.

"You guys got two uh...bugs monsters coming toward you" Matthew stated. Seeing the red circles pop up on screen.

"Wait, Mattie we don-" Laly was cut off when a heavy mass landed on her.

"You lost ten points Laly. Your at 85 points" Matthew informed.

"So unfair!" Laly push off the mass and found it was Sami.

Sami was all out ninja. She wore a black Komodo with blue flowers on it. She had a blue mask over her eyes. Her hair cut short to a boyish style. Laly reach for her own hair and found it in a two long ass ponytails. She tap her ears and felt earphones.

How did she miss that?

"Laly you have music help. You can choose any song you know to play in your headphones to help with your attacks." Matthew informed.

"Oh...OH YAY BABY!" Laly cheered.

"Also you have that guitar for music attacks or close hand to hand combat, or deflect" Matthew read off Laly file.

"Al, you have two laser guns and wicked strength." Matthew said.

"Oh sweet" Al rip out his two guns and fire, barely missing Sami's head.

"HEY WATCH IT IDOIT!" she screamed.

"Sorry"

"Sami you have speed, and accuracy. You don't miss" Matthew informed. "You have endless supply small daggers but only two Kanatas" Matthew said.

"Cool" Sami pulled out her two Kanatas.

"Okay, the bugs are right behind you guys. Be careful and good luck" Matthew said.

"Wait, where are you going!" Laly asked.

"The bro figure how to use the elevator gotta close the door. Please hurry deactivate the tower, BBR" Matthew said.

"Smart bro, okay so the bugs are..."Laly turn and saw the brown heads and metallic legs things behind them. In the middle of their heads were the red X.A.N.A symbols.

"These guys aren't tough" Al snorted and walk up to one. He jab his pistol at it and it didn't move. "That the best X.A.N.A could do?" He laughed jabbing the bug repeatedly.

"Just shoot the thing" Sami snapped.

"I take the one on the right" Laly yelled and pull out her guitar. Sami pull out two small daggers as, Al ready his pistol. Time to start the show.

-–-

A/N

Sorry, this was done during a road trip. It me and my friend and America and Canada from Hetalia. The bro is from. Horror game.


End file.
